


A Cockspiracy

by M3tt3m



Series: Sexventures Of A Promiscuous Ten [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Size Queen Ten, Smut, Somnophilia, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: They are conspiring against him! He’s sure of it! A conspiracy to cockblock him! That’s what it is!Or Ten is a size queen and feeling sexually frustrated so when he sees an opportunity he takes it! Even if it costs him 100,000 won!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four smut fics in like two weeks... What am i doing with my life? it's 00:12 am and i have to be at work at 7 am?   
> cross posted to aff

Ten and Johnny finally had the dorms all to themselves. The NCT 127 members were out finishing the last of the firetruck performances and the Dream members were getting into gear for their upcoming debut. Doyoung was busy with media training for his upcoming mc spot on SM television and Hansol and Kun were out doing language practice or whatever they called it. Ten was convinced it was an excuse to hang out all day and go shopping. But if it got them out of them dorm long enough for Ten to have some personal time with Johnny and his… Johnson, he really didn’t care. So Ten was horny and frustrated, very very frustrated. Those goddamn cockblocks had been getting in the way of Ten getting what he wants for weeks! If it wasn’t Mark trying to get Johnny to help him with something or the other, it would be Jaehyun wanting to hang out and play video games! Ten couldn’t wrap his head around how they had the time to be that annoying while being in the middle of performances! So maybe he was exaggerating a tiny bit but it didn’t change the fact that every time Ten had gotten his fingers near Johnny’s dick they were interrupted! And Johnny, always the sweet considerate guy, considerate to everyone and everything but Ten’s libido that is, always had to agree to whatever idiotic request they had. Ten was starting to think they had made a game out of it, the always seemed way too happy despite the glare Ten was sending them. If looks could kill, they would have turned to ash right where they stood the moment they entered the room. Back to what was important, getting Johnny to fuck him. Very important. So important. The most goddamn important thing at the moment, this week, this month, this YEAR even! So a bit overdramatic but that was what it felt like. Johnny probably wasn’t as sexually frustrated as Ten with the frequent blow jobs he got in the shower. But Johnny was always too fucking considerate to everyone else and wouldn’t fuck Ten with the others just outside as Ten got a bit… loud. No matter how much Ten would beg and plead, promise to be quiet and so on, it was always “no, they others will hear”. 

So Johnny had a large dick. A very large dick Ten really really liked, like don’t misunderstand him, he loves the guy it’s attached to too but that cock… and one thing he loved more than the dick was getting impaled on said cock. Ten had gotten up before Johnny to take a shower and clean out anything that might get in the way of a successful pounding, he had then been sure to send off Hansol and Kun with strict instruction to stay the fuck away from the dorm for at least the next 8 hours if they valued their continued existence. He was well aware language practice didn’t take 8 hours but they could probably figure something else out to do. He gave each 50,000 won and pushed them out of the door and locked it behind them, Hansol might not have gotten both shoes fully on yet and Kun might have gotten a jacket to the face but Ten didn’t really care. They could just have been faster, not his problem they are slowpokes. 

Time to wake up the star of the day. 

He carefully opened the door and closed it behind him. He crawled into the bed where Johnny was sleeping peacefully. He slid a hand up the oversized shirt he was wearing, enjoying the feeling of his firm and muscled chest. He pushed the shirt up as far as possible before placing little kitten licks and kisses all over Johnny’s abs. Sucking little red marks on to his skin, marking his property. 

Moving further his body, nosing at the hair making up the beginning of his happy trail. A trail Ten was most definitely happy to follow any day any time! He gave a long lick up his cumgutters, a feature that Ten found indescribably arousing. A built in arrow pointing right to the prize! How could it get better than that!? Unable resist he bites down, leaving an angry red mark. He sucks on the skin to make sure the mark stays for a long time. His actions aren’t wasted on Johnny by the erection straining the sweatpants he was wearing. Just as he was about to release his manmeat from its confines he is interrupted by Johnny stirring. 

“…Ten?” He asks groggily, a hand rubbing his eyes. He rests his upper body on his elbow. The sight has Ten drooling. 

“… Yes?” Ten replies hesitantly. 

“What are you doing?” Johnny asks, already looking a lot more awake than before. 

“Waking you?” Ten answers questioningly with an innocent smile. 

“Right. Are the others he-“ Johnny begins. 

“No one’s here! They are all out! All alone! we are!” Ten interrupts hurriedly, leaning over Johnny’s chest. 

“Fine, fine Yoda” Johnny places a hand in Ten’s hair and gently pushes him back down towards his crotch. “I believe you were about to do something about the problem you created” he continued and Ten happily obliged. He grabbed a hold of the sweatpants and as Johnny lifts his hips, he pulls them down and off. Little Johnny slaps against Johnny’s hard abdomen with the most satisfying sound Ten has heard in a long time! He grips the member with both hands and marvels once again by the size.  
“You’re drooling. Ten?” Johnny startled Ten back to reality. Ten responded by taking as much of his dick in his mouth and down his throat as he could. He was quite proud of his deep-throating technique despite not quite being able to fit all of Johnny in there, he was going to get there one day, he was sure. He circled his tongue around the tip before bopping his head a few times until he was completely sure that Johnny was rock hard. Maybe a couple more times than exactly necessary, he just liked the way Johnny’s dick felt and tasted in his mouth, ok! He removed his mouth, reluctantly, from Johnny’s penis, a string of saliva still connecting them tempting Ten to continue a little long. He resists and looks around for the lube, he knew he had brought it with him but it seemed to have gotten lost in the sheets. 

“Looking for this?” Johnny asks teasingly with a smile on his lips as he holds out the lost tube of lube between his fingers. Ten snatches it quickly, nodding franticly, before getting to task. Shoving two fingers in himself roughly, patience seemed to have flown out of the window. The next join the first two after a moment, the stretch is uncomfortable but not painful. Scissoring his fingers in between thrusts to prepare for what’s to come. Johnny is breathing hard underneath him, he always enjoys watching Ten finger himself, a lot more than Ten had ever be able to understand. But then again, Johnny probably didn’t understand Ten’s obsession with Johnny’s large, so so big, dick. Adding the fourth finger goes much the same as the third and before long Ten is positioning himself over Johnny’s lap. He guides his penis as he slowly lowers himself until he’s balls deep and sitting in Johnny’s lap. Johnny’s hands on his hips holding part of his weight to Ten doesn’t accidentally hurt himself. Ten feels like he’s being spilt in two and it’s amazing! Sitting there impaled and so so full, he is lost in euphoria. He lifts his hips slightly, not going too far up yet as he is still getting used to the stretch. The slight pinch of pain reminds him of how long it’s been since they had been able to do this as he lowers himself back down. The pain only encourages him though, and he soon lifts his hips to where only the tip is still in him and then thrusts down. The feeling has throwing his head back in pleasure and letting out loud and obscene moans. With the help of Johnny’s hands on his hips he starts bouncing in his lap. 

Ten is moaning louder and louder, almost yelling a mix of ‘Johnny! Yes! More! Harder! Deeper! So good! So big!’ and some indistinguishable gibberish of mixed languages. 

Johnny turns them over and fucks in deeper and harder than what was possible before. Hitting Ten’s prostate with every thrust.

“AAAAAhhhh! I’m so close! Johnny!” Ten moans loudly. 

“Come with me, kitten!” Johnny groans as his hips stutter and body stiffens. Ten comes untouched moments later, cum splattering Johnny’s chest. Both pant hard, not pulling out or moving away from each other, they just stare deeply in each other’s eyes. 

Johnny is the first to crack, crushing his lips to Ten’s in a deep and long kiss. 

Pulling away from each other Johnny asks teasingly “can I please go back to sleep now? It’s my day off and I planned on sleeping in”. Ten gives him a well-deserved answering smack on the arm. Johnny just laughs and falls to the side, pulling Ten against his chest. “Join me, kitten” Johnny whispers in his ear. 

“… fine, and don’t call me that, it’s weird” Ten replies before cuddling into his chest. 

“You weren’t complaining before?” Johnny adds. 

*smack! 

“Shut up and sleep!”


End file.
